The Bet
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Naruto bet Sasuke he couldn't get a girlfriend to help him revive his clan, Sasuke bets Naruto he couldn't get a girlfriend because of his dense nature. The loser would of have to give up his dream of his either killing a brother or give up his dream of being Hokage there could be only one winner for this bet.
1. The Bet

Prologue The bet

There were days that one person wanted to be left alone, and today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha the second to last survivor of the Uchiha clan besides his accursed brother he wanted to kill so badly, he just wanted to be alone in his chambers. He had a lot to think about in his chambers besides killing his brother, oh yes for once the Uchiha prodigy was thinking something else that had nothing to do with his brother, it had something to do with that an annoying blonde-haired person had said to him.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_There he stood looking carelessly down at his ex-teammates Sakura, Naruto, and looking at his replacement Sai and his ex-sensei temporary replacement. He was informed that Kakashi was in the leaf hospital recovering and was replaced by __Yamato__ as he recovered._

_They were in the destroyed chamber of his room of one of Orochimaru's many hideouts, since the art-ninja used his beast jutsu and blew up his room to kingdom come. They shared a brief conversation but he wasn't interested in small talk he was more interested in Naruto and why was he pursuing him._

_They went down through memory lane reminding each other why the bond they formed was broken those years ago and why Sasuke left the village. He swooped down to Naruto level placing an arm around his shoulder facing the opposite direction as Naruto looked in the north and he to the south. _

_They were silent taking in the moment, Sakura, Sai and Yamato tried to ready themselves in case the runaway ninja tried to pull some sort of tricks or worse. Naruto remained calmed out of the three as the Uchiha began to speak to him._

"_Come to think of it Naruto…" He paused, "Wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?" _

_Naruto shifted his head to take a good look at his best friend_

"_If you had the time to be chasing after me, shouldn't you have been using that time to be training or something like that?" _

_Naruto was silent holding a firm face, "Am I not right?"_

_Sakura was stunned to hear what the Uchiha had said to the blonde teenager as they continued to listen to the prodigy._

"_I spared you by a whim because I didn't want to stoop down to __**his **__level but…" He pulled out his sword, "…This time around…you lose your life…because of my passing whim…"_

_Naruto remained calm but he spoke to him, "No way can a man who cannot save one friend become Hokage." _

_Sasuke was nearly done pulling out his sword._

"_Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Then he said, "Tell me this Sasuke…was it not __**your**__ dream to __**revive**__ the Uchiha Clan?"_

_Sasuke stopped pulling out his sword; Sakura knew that was dangerous territory Naruto was trending on, her face turned to worry once those words were spoken, Yamato and Sai on the other hand were being cautious around the Uchiha for they did not know the extent of his true power._

"_That is none of your concern of yours…" the raven-haired boy said coldly_

"_Well what if you were supposed to face your brother now and somehow you both managed to kill each other? Who would be left to revive your clan?" he shot back_

_At this time Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared catching the New Team 7 by surprise, Yamato breathed heavily as he looked at the pale Sanin and his assistant to his right._

'_Crap…this just keeps getting better' the brown haired man thought_

_Sasuke paused his assault the words the idiot spoke rang true, he was supposed to kill his brother and were to face his brother right now hypothetically speaking and those two fought to the death in the process of two the killing each other, who would be the one to revive the clan?_

"_Sasuke! Come up here boy!" Orochimaru's voice boomed startling the other ninjas with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto. The raven-haired teen ignored his statement focusing on Naruto's words, he was right, the moron was right. There was a sly grin on Naruto face much to the Uchiha's annoyance _

"_Why are you concerning yourself with this?" He asked, "I said it before dope, this is none of your concern."_

"_It may not be my concern cocktail boy, but I'm willing to make a bet with you." He said, Sasuke was calm for one second and then he started laughing hysterically._

"_BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…" _

_That laugh creep even Yamato and Sakura out from his hysteria of laughing, a moment later he regained composure putting away his sword. _

"_Alight suppose I agreed to this bet which I'm not…pray do tell me what kind of bet are you willing to make me to supposedly revive my clan?" _

_Naruto smirked_

"_Humor me some more…" he said_

"_Sasuke did you not here lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto stomped his feet on the ground, "Get your stupid ass up here!"_

_Sasuke ignored the medical ninja much to his annoyance focusing only on Naruto, Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. _

'_Naruto is going to make a bet?" Sakura had to think what were they here for, rescue Sasuke or make a bet, she'll have to kill Naruto later._

_Yamato found his voice, "Naruto this is no time for a bet!" _

_Naruto had paid no attention to him as he continued to look at Sasuke, "Here's my propitiation: I bet you couldn't sway a girl to help you revive your clan."_

_Sasuke huffed in disbelief he was about to respond when Naruto cut him off, "I don't mean picking up some random girl to help you, I bet you couldn't sway a girl from the leaf to help you."_

_Sakura's jaw dropped, Sai face was giving a fake smile, Yamato face palmed himself, Kabuto was interested listening to this bet though he was furious with the prodigy, and Orochimaru face showed one of amusement as the jinchuurki container said this._

_He crossed his arms, 'Well, well, let's see what Sasuke choice is…' He chuckled lightly_

_Sasuke already thought of a two kunoichi right off the bat, one that was already here so charming Sakura was going to be a snap, or it could of have been that blonde hair girl…what was her name that Yamanaka girl was it Ino or something like that…wait a minute…what was he thinking? Was he really going to agree to this nonsense? Naruto continued his rambling._

"_I bet you couldn't use your charms to get that one girl that I am thinking of." _

"_Let me guess you're thinking about Sakura."_

_Naruto was speechless for a moment, 'How'd he know? Oh wait that was the obvious choice, think fast Naruto…'_

"_No, I don't mean her she'll fall for you to easy." _

"_WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura yelled, Naruto paled as he got a good look at her, Sakura had her murder face on, and he knew he was going to get it eventually, Yamato sighed in disbelief while Sai still held his face neutral. _

"_Alright, if not her who then?" He asked nonchalantly_

"_I don't want you picking up the girls who already have a crush on you or have previous crush on you, I want you to get a girl that hasn't looked your way…"_

"_Every girl who looks at me blushes at the sight Naruto!"_

"_Not all Uchiha-boy there is one." He said giving him a toothy grin_

"_Who is it?" he stated angrily _

"_I bet you couldn't get Tenten to help you revive your clan!" he shouted_

* * *

><p><span><em>Somewhere in the Training grounds of Konoha<em>

"_Achoo…" A brown-haired person sneezed as she was sparring with another prodigy from a different clan_

"_Bless you Tenten." He said_

"_Thanks Neji…" She shivered a bit_

"_You okay?" he asked_

"_I feel like someone was talking about me but not in a good way." She said wiping her mouth_

"_Hmph ignore it and focus on your opponent which is me!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Back in Orochimaru's hideout <em>

"_Tenten…who is she again?" Sasuke racked his brain he remembers vaguely but Naruto stopped his train of thought_

"_She's on Neji Hyūga's team…"_

"_Oh…OH…!" _

_Then Naruto said, "If I win you have to return and stop your nonsense of killing your brother for a time."_

_Sasuke was about to protest but his pride got the better of him of humiliating Naruto, "Fine but I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend even for the likes of you and if I win you have to give up your dream of being Hokage and stop your nonsense of this chasing after me."_

"_Deal."_

"_What!" Sakura yelled_

_He lifted his hand and turned it sideways Sasuke removed his arm around his shoulder shaking his hand, "Prepare to lose moron."_

"_In your dreams Sasgay."_

* * *

><p><span>Present day<span>

Sasuke had all the time in the world same as Naruto to do this bet first one to get a girlfriend by anyway possible they agreed on would win and loser would have to do what the other said to do.

He frowned, 'No doubt I will be fighting for this Tenten girl since she's on Hyūga's team but the real question is who the girl was and what she looked like?'

Sasuke pondered this for the rest of the night, it was time to keep your 'friends' close but your enemies closer, he needed information about who she was before he jumped in and destroyed his chances at wining. However if he knew Naruto he would be equally determined to win this bet so he had to move quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>LXD: Ok I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for leaving Uchiha's Heart unfinished but in my defense I left it alone and did research on fanfiction and experimented with different stories. I wanted to discover where my strength and weakness of writing fan-fiction lied in what area and I answered my question by writing it in different areas in comics, and cartoons so if any of you want to read what I've written so far please do so. On that note Uchiha's Heart revised and confession of the heart is up for adoption first two people to pm me to adopt gets it. Anyway, comment rate, subscribe…pray that this fan-fiction goes well…till the next chapter<strong>


	2. Inflitration

Chapter 1 Infiltration of Konoha

The Next Day

"YOU STUPID FOOL!"

A loud boom was heard across the forest, birds flew as Naruto face was on the ground in the dirt. Sakura was fuming she could not believe that Naruto bet their comrade Tenten to help Sasuke revive his fallen clan slain by his brother.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Yamato sighed as Sai sat down next to him painting whatever came to mind paying no attention to the arguing teammates. Naruto groggily got up as he rubbed he head, when Sakura was fuming she was fuming.

"I thought…it would be a good idea…." He said in between pain breathes, "If I can explain…"

"NO!" She grabbed him by the collar, "Whatever explanation you have I don't want to hear it!"

"B-b-b-b-but…hear me out!" He begged, "I said it because I know that Sasuke wasn't going to come with us so I had to um…think…fast…"

"BAKA!" Sakura launched Naruto high into the air; he went spiraling through the air landing far away from them maybe like a mile. Yamato sweat-dropped while Sai continued to draw while giving his signature smile, the brown-haired shinobi stood from the log he was sitting on sighing in disbelieve at these two.

'How does Kakashi deal with this team?' He rubbed his temples leading the pack back to the Konoha, they been on the road for a day and already there has been an incident, he was hoping to avoid it as much as he could.

"Look here Sakura I know Naruto sometimes doesn't use his head at times…"

Sakura glared daggers at Yamato.

"Okay most of the times he's reckless but still why don't we hear him out, before we start pounding I sure there is a reasonable explanation for his action, no?"

The pinked hair kunoichi seemed to calm after hearing those words, she knows Naruto can be reckless, impatient, however this, this nonsense of a bet why did he do it? What was the real reason for this?

They walked the mile to find Naruto with swirls in his eyes on a tree hanging upside down with a black and blue on his cheek, from the looks of it, the pink hair teen hit him hard. Using his wood style, Yamato towed an unconscious Naruto back to the Land of Fire, which was a good week trip.

* * *

><p><span>Orochimaru's Hideout<span>

Sasuke was outside side training next to a waterfall on a wooden dummy, he was still thinking about what the moron Naruto had said the other day. 'Leaf Village is no more than a week journey on foot, but on by animal it's a two day-three day trip nonstop.'

However finding her was another problem Sasuke thought about it as he swung his blade, on the wooden dummy slicing diagonally making his mark. He still could not rack his brain around why he accepted the challenge in the first place, there had to be a reason why that loser had said this to him.

Naruto isn't always smart enough to pull a plan like that Nara guy, but since he pulled a lot of pranks before in the past it has enabled him to sometimes surprisingly out due his opponents, with every strike done to him Naruto stubbornness makes him one tough cookie to break. Naruto was a person not to be underestimated despite his looks.

With every strike he does, he moves become quicker and more damaging. He was doing a combo on the manikin slicing up, down, diagonal, across, before he dashed to the dummy kick flipping it sending a fireball towards toasting it to ashes.

He landed on his feet when he heard clapping; he turned to see not too far from him was Orochimaru smiling at this performance.

"Well done Sasuke…"

"Ngh…"

"I must speak with you about your little bet that you made with the jinchuurki container." He said with a small chuckle

"That is not your concern." He said flatly, "This is between me and that knucklehead of a meat wad."

"Come now boy, don't be that way after all, was it not I that has taught you the jutsu that you needed to learn?" The Snake Sanin crossed his arms putting his right under his left and fingers to his chin still smirking at the Uchiha, "After you are a wanted for leaving the Leaf to come train with me, getting out is not the same as getting in."

"I can handle myself quite fairly even against a few ninjas that will come my way."

"Perhaps yes or perhaps not…who knows?"

He growing irritated by the way, Orochimaru was mocking his skills; one he took pride in the most was his technique and skills he learned to hone in on, who does this man think he is?

"Are doubting me? I'm a force to reckon with."

"I don't doubt it Sasuke I really don't, you've shown satisfactory progress with your time here with me." He face turned to serious, "But what if they send out a legion of Leaf Shinobi after how would you cope? What if the fifth sends in your former sensei Kakashi Hatake to fight you, what then? You would be weary depleted of chakra and vulnerable to capture…do you really think that they will not prepare for you on the spot?"

Sasuke bit his lips for once he was speechless and no smart comment to say back to the Sanin, he was right, if he went to the land of fire now to the gate of the hidden leaf village the guards would sound the alarm or send request for help or send the ANBU ninjas after him, what then?

"Alright what did you have in mind?" He said through gritted teeth

Orochimaru smirked, "Walk with me and I tell what you should do for this wager and you can win it. I will allow you to leave tonight."

* * *

><p><span>One week later<span>

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato all stood before none other than the 5th Hokage who happened to be the granddaughter of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, her name Tsunade Senju. Her medical assistant Shizune was besides her holding a pig.

Tsunade was at her desk with her hands folded in front of her face as she looked at Naruto firm look, "So, what the verdict?"

"We aren't giving up on Sasuke!" he said in a firm voice, Yamato had a small grin on his as he looked at the young ninja from the corner of his eye. Sakura was with her arms folded and looking nastily at her blonde companion, Tsunade noticed this in her student. Sai had a neutral face but his eyes told different.

"Sakura, you been giving Naruto the stink eye ever since you walked in here. What is bugging you?"

Sakura unfolded her arms going to her master; she leaned in her ear, Tsunade face turned from that of determination to rage within the millisecond. She glared daggers at the blonde-hair jinchuurki as he started to sweat bullets by the second, once the pink hair medic was done.

Silence ruled the air around them and then Tsunade stood up slammed her hand hard on her desk nearly breaking it into pieces as her voice was heard even from the outside.

"YOU MORON! YOU BET TENTEN TO SASUKE TO HAVE AS HIS GIRLDFRIEND TO HELP WITH REVIVAL OF HIS CLAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

The whole area around the Hokage tower stopped to look up at the tower wondering what has taken place, the building was underneath the Hokage monument of their previous leaders.

Somewhere else on a mission with Team Guy

"Achoo!" Tenten once again sneezed into her sleeve much to Neji's annoyance.

"Gesundheit! Tenten that 20th time this week, are you sure you are not catching a cold?" he stated in annoyance

"Neji for the billionth time I'm alright." She was easily getting annoyed with Neji asking the same questions repeatedly, "It must be the dust we are kicking up that's causing this."

"Fear not Tenten for the handsome blue beast Rock Lee will cover for if you cannot complete this assignment!" He appeared out of nowhere as he gave the brunette a flash of teeth and a thumbs up, "For if I fail I shall do 6000 laps around the leaf on my hands without stopping."

Neji and Tenten were glad Guy Sensei was not here to witness this, Tenten found her voice a little while later, "Umm…thanks…Lee…you are a pal…"

Lee wrapped his arm around the girl flashy his teeth again.

"How wish to be at the leaf village right now…," she groaned

Back at the Leaf in Hokage's tower

Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were dismissed for the day but Naruto was requested to stay behind to answer for his stupidity of a bet.

"Well Naruto I'm waiting for you to reply." The blonde haired woman tapped her fingers on the desk looking fiercely at the young boy; Naruto was already on the verge of crapping his pants as he stuttered for words.

Before he spoke Tsunade spoke up, "Naruto I've seen you do marvelous noble acts and I've seen you do stupid things as well, but out of all the idiotic things you do, out of all the nonsense, stupid acts you have done in the past none of those can compare to this."

He felt six inches tall before her glare, he didn't see the harm in it, it was the only to get through to him.

"Well you see Grandma…"

"And stop calling me grandma! I don't know how many times I've got to correct you on this but it's driving me nuts!"

He swallowed dryly, "Well you see it started when we were looking at Sasuke and stuff right?"

She eyed very carefully

"Well he told me 'wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?' and he also said 'if you had the time to be chasing after me, shouldn't you have been using that time to be training or something like that?' I responded back to him by saying 'No way can a man who cannot save…'"

"Get to the point!" she snarled at him

"Bottom line I told him that I was going to bet him that he couldn't use his charms to get a girl that didn't look his way…blah…blah…blah and I told him Tenten not once look at him and I told if he could make her his girlfriend and revive his clan he can forget about killing his brother and focus on restoring his clan…"

Shizune clicked her tongue not sure where this was headed, what was the point of this bet then?

"Naruto let me get this straight…" Tsunade said grimacing an eye, "You bet that Sasuke couldn't get Tenten to be his girlfriend…why and what were you thinking?"

Naruto twiddle his finger, "Well…I thought since he wanted to revive his clan I told him he had to get Tenten because she hasn't gone all gaga over him for once and I thought you know since killing his brother was all he could think about I told him that if were to face him and die along with him who would be left to see his clans restoration.

Suddenly it clicked for Tsunade her eyes went wide for a second then back to narrowness, she folded her hands to her lips as she closed her eyes thinking about what has been said. A moment of silence took hold of the office air; once again, she then opened them looking at the blonde teenager.

"You are dismissed and for the rest of the day there will be no more mission for you and your team to handle. I have a lot to think about Naruto about what you said, I will send word to Yamato to inform the other." She said

Naruto nodded before taking his leave, once outside the words Sasuke rang in his mind '_Fine but I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend even for the likes of you and if I win you have to give up your dream of being Hokage and stop your nonsense of this chasing after me.'_ Naruto clenched fist

"I'm not going to give up on you Sasuke and I will become Hokage someday that is my dream and I will win this bet of getting a girlfriend before you do." Naruto walked thinking about who the lucky woman who liked him very much.

Tsunade from her window looked at the blonde-teen pondering what he has said, "For once the idiotic child did something right…"

"What are you talking about Lady Tsunade?" Shizune was confused even more when her master turned to her

"I mean Naruto used a key element in this 'bet', Sasuke doesn't have one goal in mind he has two and Naruto despite throwing the cards down carelessly played them well. Sasuke's goal is kill his brother which is the obvious but after that, he wishes to settle down with someone to help with the restoration of the clan."

"Meaning instead of forcing him home, he comes looking for someone here and this person will be his focus instead of us." Shizune realized this as well

"Exactly but we need to make this known to only Team Kakashi and us. Send word to Yamato immediately about the situation; let no one else know about this and instruct him to do the same with the others." Tsunade said, Shizune nodded and wrote down what was said and called an the hokage called forth an ANBU.

When the owl mask ANBU appeared, she gave him the letter telling him to give it to Yamato and he will take care of the rest. The owl ANBU bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

"Now all we could do is wait…" she said

* * *

><p><span>Evening<span>

Two hooded figures arrived at the entrance of the Leaf village, 100 feet away that is, one of them was Sasuke who was not happy to be back here, but he had no choice. If he did not win this bet, Naruto would surely win and he would be forced to move back into the village as they agreed after he, Kabuto, and Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of fire.

He remembers Naruto calling after him his saying rang clear in his mind, _'In addition if I get a girlfriend first you two face pretty boy and you do not, you of your own free will go back to the village and not go back on you word! You got it!'_

He was starting to dislike that agreement; he gave an annoyed 'alight' so he stopped pestering him about it.

A feminine voice interrupted his train of thought, "Are you happy to be back in your old village Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke said nothing

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Focus on the mission Karin the sooner we find this Tenten character the sooner I can revive my clan."

The one named Karin grabbed hold of his arm saying seductively, "I could of has been the mother of you children if you wanted to Sasuke-kun…"

He shrugged her off going ahead of her, "Focus, once inside start scanning for Tenten."

"Meanie…" She said sticking her tongue out but in her mine, 'That's why I love you! Your dominant personality turns me on!'

Karin caught up to him, with his luck Sasuke hoped that he could get out of their ASAP after finding his target, he just hoped everything will go as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>LXD: And I'm back, FYI: don't get used to regular updates but I will do this for the next three chapter sometime this month after I finish writing chapters for my other fan-fiction work. I'm back in college so we'll see how this plays out with this story as well, in other news check out Naruto Twist of Fate, it's a crossover with Assassin's Creed and finally comment, rate and subscribe, till the next chapter. <strong>


	3. Return of Team Gai

**Chapter 2 Return of Team Guy**

Two days have gone by and Sasuke was growing impatient each day, for every day that passes the chances of him being discovered, grows, when they arrived two days ago in the evening Sasuke took the back roads, since there were less people walking and he was still wanted for leaving the village, classified as a missing nin. It was still amazing how he still remembers the roads and streets to his former home; then again, the leaf was where it all began.

Two days ago, Sasuke sent Karin alone to eavesdrop on particular people to find information on their target and get the groceries as well with the money Orochimaru gave them. With two days wasted searching for this Tenten character, the young Uchiha grew frustrated, even more, he made this stupid bet with his former blonde team mate, why? He doesn't know why, maybe out of pride he did it, or it was to show that he was not to be tampered with.

Within the two days they stayed at the Uchiha compound, to his surprise even though he didn't show it Karin was an excellent cook. Then again, Orochimaru has stolen a body of woman before, so it was no surprise that she could cook this well.

The young prodigy sent the redhead out on the third day early morning to do more eavesdropping, however the more he waits the more he grows impatient. He sighed as he sat on the porch of his former house, many memories flooded within his mind as he remembers the massacre that one day he was coming from the academy.

He looked up in the sky, he used to love looking up in the clouds with his mother and former brother, and he closed them again thinking about the past. It only fueled his anger even more inwardly despite his calmness look on the outside.

It was then that he acknowledge a presence from behind, he already knew who it was, "If you didn't come back with the information I need, go back and search again."

"Actually, I found information that our target returns today in the late afternoon, they were out doing a diplomatic mission order by the 5th Hokage."

Sasuke did not say a word; he stood up, walked past Karin before he entered the house, "Did you make sure that you weren't followed?"

"I did." She said, turning back to meet his face towards her, "I double checked and tripled to make sure I wasn't followed, I even took the back roads as you said, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…" was his response before disappearing inside as he said, "We'll wait until the evening and then we will strike, go into the village later and when she comes get a good read on her chakra signature, you got it."

"Yes Sasuke-kun whatever you say." She sighed deeply, looking at him dreamily, than a thought hit her, "Wait minute Sasuke, how I suppose to track this kunoichi if I haven't seen her face?"

He paused at the entrance of his former house, without turning back to look at Karin he responded coldly, "I don't need to remind you that you are a sensor type, Karin, so I expect you to do your job. It's none of your business about what she looks like, just know that once we find the Hyūga, we'll find our target."

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere else in Konoha<span>

Ramen Ichiraku a small restaurant in Konohagakure, which is also Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino's favorite place to eat from time to time. It is run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The two consider Naruto their favorite customer and have never viewed him in a negative light. If it wasn't for them Naruto would probably starve to death, they let have a couple of free meals when he was younger.

This time around Naruto was having his sixth bowl of ramen as he looked at a list that was in front him. He made a list a while back with the name of a couple of females that he felt that would or could be his girlfriend. Sadly, though the list he had only had two to three girls from within the village that could be his girlfriend, and way at the bottom of the list he saw was Hinata Hyūga.

That girl always puzzled him, every time he was around her, she would always faint or blush tomato red as well play with her fingers. He even smelled himself once wondering if he smelled bad that caused her to faint like she did. His friends were always shaking their heads every time she landed on the floor with swirls in her eyes, it was like they know something that he doesn't and he was going to find out what that something was.

But first he wanted to finish another delicious bowl of his remains, then Teuchi came along looking at his number one customer.

"Naruto, how's my number one customer doing?" he asked

"Doing fine, just thinking…" He said putting down his bowl of ramen

"Oh? About what son…" the old man leaned on one his hands smiling at him. Naruto was about to respond when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto!"

He turned to be met with Sakura, and Sai, "What?"

"Tsunade that's what." She said flatly, "Let's go you know how she gets when people are late."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going… *sighs*… thanks for the meal pops…"

"Anytime time my boy…" Teuchi said as Naruto gave him the money, he left with his teammates. "Nice boy…"

On their way to the Hokage tower, Sakura could not help but notice that Naruto has a list in hand and he was racking his brain about something. She had a bad feeling she did not want to know, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

"So what's with the list Naruto, finally realized it more useful to jot down notes instead being the block head you always are?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something Sakura?" Naruto was not paying attention much to Sakura's annoyance, Sai was just observing the two with great interest without showing much on his exterior appearance.

"I see you brought Sai with you." He said, Sai was an oddball to Naruto, it was impossible to know what was going on through that guys head. One thing was for certain, though he knew how to push buttons even if it was unintentional.

"Hm, I bumped into him at the library."

"Ugh, and here I was to walk with you to talk to you about something personal." Naruto was a bit irritated by the fact that he was going to delay his talk since Sai was in the back but the pale art Shinobi had other thoughts.

"Excuse me, but I would like to be part of this conversation as well, if you don't mind." He said, the two teammates turned their heads in curiosity towards him, he was using his signature smile at them.

"I've been reading a book…about to open up to others." Sai said with a smile

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other confused, they haven't know Sai for that long almost a least a three to say the least, so this was very new to them.

"Well you see I've read in a book about how to open to other people right away…" He had uncertainty showing in his face, "I've read that people address other by their first name only and use nicknames and terms of endearment to become friendlier and that's what I've been hoping for if we could get to know each other a bit better."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him dumbfounded. He gave them a small sincere smile, after a small explanation from Sakura about the nature of calling nicknames if from a person character trait, let us just say Sai nicknames for his two teammates were not as pleasing as anyone would think.

Sakura was so infuriated that she launched Sai into the sky halfway across Konoha.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME ULGY BAKA!"

To Naruto it was a grim reminder to say the least, _'I will have to remember not to piss off Sakura she is scary when angry…'_

* * *

><p><span>Hokage Tower that afternoon<span>

Tsunade for the last three had been pondering on the bet Naruto had for Sasuke. She frowned still not believing that Naruto had an idiotic bet with Sasuke. Yet her mind had been working within the couple of days and soon she cooked up a plan.

She sent Shizune to fetch Anko 30 minutes ago, a few moments later Shizune arrived with a grumbling Anko in tow.

"You know, I could be doing better things right now." Anko muttered under her breath, Tsunade snorted after catching wind of that.

"As much as I would give you a million reasons why you are here Anko, I am going to get to the point..."

Five minutes went by Tsunade explained the situation to the snake mistress whose grin grew wider and wider after hearing what Naruto had done. Then her grin disappeared as she crossed her arms, tapped the upper corner of her mouth thinking about something.

"To get Panda buns to agree to this is also taking away the right she has as a woman for her to choose the man she wants to be, are you sure you want to follow through with this?"

"This might be our only chance to sway Sasuke to return to village. Not only is that if Sasuke dies along with Itachi the sharingan lost."

Before Anko had, a chance to answer the door to the Hokage office flew open revealing Team Gai.

"Lady Hokage, the youthful group of Team Gai and the handsome Green Beast have returned from the mission with complete success!" He gave his signature smile as well as thumbs up

The others minus Rock Lee sweat dropped

"Close the door we have much to discuss Gai." Tsuande said

* * *

><p><strong>LXD: Apologies for the longest wait you had to endure, hopefully this will not happen again but some things in your personal life does take it's toll. Chapter 2 for you, Comment, rate subscribe…Till then<strong>


	4. Mission Part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Characters belong to Kishimoto **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Mission<span>

If had to choose between your lives as a woman to select whom would you spend the eternity with and the life of a kunoichi, which would you pick. For Tenten this was the worst-case scenario, that she has ever heard, early Team Gai debriefed the Hokage on how the diplomatic mission went well with the Kazekage, they have given him some information about the Akatsuki about when they were move to capture the tailed beast.

Gaara sent his regards to Tsunade who sent her regards to Jiraiya via messenger hawk. Anyway, the team was in the biggest shock of their lives when the blonde woman informed them about it. Curious about what the Hokage wanted from her, she did not except to receive this kind of a mission.

"You want me to what?" Tenten shrieked with her face red in rage. It took Guy and Lee to restrain Tenten from lashing out on the fifth Hokage.

"As you should all know if not then listen up. The Uchiha clan was one of the original founding families of Konoha along with my family the Senju. The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is a powerful doujutsu, one of the most formidable in existence. And just as in the case of the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, Konoha has traditionally taken extra care to protect the Sharingan secrets from outsiders."

She paused letting this information sink in "However, when Itachi Uchiha eliminated the Uchiha clan many years ago, he wiped out the potential to pass down the Sharingan genetically to the next generation. Only two people survived the massacre: Itachi himself, and his brother, Sasuke. Basically Tenten I want you to seduce Sasuke and take his seed bringing back the Sharingan to the Leaf and if possible bring home Sasuke Uchiha."

Tenten still restrained by Guy and Lee had tears in her eyes, "You can't make me do this Lady Hokage, I am woman who is capable of choosing my own man for myself, not this!"

Neji in a way did feel bad for Sasuke for his brother did murdered his clan yet on the other hand, he was still a missing ninja and a traitor to Konoha; however, he felt terrible for his brunette teammate. He scoffed, "Pardon Lady Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor to this village. I see no reason for us to concern ourselves with him more or less Tenten to be involved unless like you said before it is to bring him back here to stand trial and face interrogation."

"What part of 'wiped out the potential to pass down the Sharingan to the next generation' did you not **understand**?"Sheglared daggers at Neji who flinched from the sight.

Now it was Gai who spoke up in seriousness as Rock Lee held a weeping Tenten in his arms, "But why does Tenten have to be the one to bring back Sasuke? Surely, there are other youthful damsel around here to take such a mission such as the lovely Ino or your apprentice Sakura, or maybe even Hina…"

The room suddenly got cold as Neji killer intent skyrocketed through the roof, "Don't you dare say her name! I will make sure my uncle hears about the suggestion you were about to make Gai Sensei and you know what's happens to those who try to use the Hyūga heir as bait for another."

Gai shivered at the glare Neji was giving him as he ran behind Lee from his Jōnin student. He knew perfectly well, if Hiashi were to find out, two words, Family Sword.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration as she calmly said, "Sakura is too attached to this mission as well as Naruto and from the reports I read about Sasuke he doesn't need a girl trying to get his attention. Ino would probably fail the mission for being just a fan-girl and in the process would probably be more focused on Sasuke than the actual mission itself and be killed by Orochimaru which I don't need to remind you that he is a Sannin and an S-rank missing nin traitor on my hit list of Konoha top 20 most wanted!"

The room was silent save for Anko who was filing her nails with her kunai looking quite bored now and Tenten sniffs as she tried to calm down from receiving this wretched plan.

Tsunade continued with her rant, "Furthermore I cannot ask Hinata to do this mission because of her crush on you know who and it would not be fair to her..."

"Fair to Hinata? What about me do I not have say in this?" Tenten asked in hopefulness

"As a matter of fact Panda Buns ya don't." Anko said walking next to the desk of the Hokage, "Considering the facts and what is at stakes here you're the only kunoichi in this village who hasn't even think to look twice at Uchiha boy while others are swoon by him."

Tenten was dead silent her eyes still red from weeping she found the floor much more interesting than this bull crap of mission. She kind of understood Hinata's position at being head over heels for Naruto so in a way it wasn't fair to her that she had to take the burden.

Then there was Sakura after all she and Naruto had to face the man whom they had once trusted and loved. One question ringed in her mind how could he turn on them like that. After everything they had been through together, how could he be so insensitive with them? Even after everything she heard from villagers and friends it did not add up.

Sakura should have been the one chosen for this mission since she was closer to Sasuke than she was as well she hardly knows Sasuke on a personal level. I mean they met one or two times but that was it, nothing else.

Now thinking to Ino, the fifth hokage did have a point with the blonde haired Yamanaka, Ino feelings for the raven-haired teen was through the roof and still going strong.

However, the part that really got her upset was the part that she had to give up her own virginity not only that but her right to choose the man of her dreams as well. The part of giving up her own womanhood was bothering to her since she had to 'seduce' Konoha missing ninja, which led to another problem.

"…" Tenten took a deep breath before whispering, "…I don't know how to seduce a boy…"

"Speak up Panda we can't hear." Anko leaned forward with right ear covered with her hand

Tenten blushed tomato red as she screamed in anger, "Err…I DO NOT KNOW A THING ABOUT SEDUCTION NOR DO I KNOW HOW TO SEDUCE A BOY!"

Neji, Lee, Gai blushed a shade a pink on contrary to Tenten red face of embarrassment, Anko gave out a heartfelt laugh as she rolled on the floor. Tenten sent a death glare to the snake mistress.

Tsunade leaned forward on her chair with hands clamped together as she said, "That's why Anko is here."

She stopped suddenly as she stood up quickly, "Come again?"

"As of today Anko you will be her teacher on the art of seduction, teacher what you know." Tsunade said as she closed her eyes, "Tenten do you accept this mission?"

"…" Tenten stared in silence

Gai spoke up again, "What does the council have to say about this?"

Tsunade sighed leaning back in her chair, "The council would rather see him dead along with his brother Itachi, yet we agreed on one thing if the sharingan is lost it will be a heavy blow to our forces."

"…" Tenten was still silent

"Let me explain to you that Sasuke foremost desire is to kill Itachi, another of Konoha's most dangerous missing ninja. When he does he can finally settle and do the second most important thing revive his clan." Tsunade added, "Give him a reason to come back to us."

"…" Tenten thought about this long and hard, this is a mission with heavy stakes on it for if she messed up it is over for her. Taking a deep breath then exhaling deeply she said with a firm determination on her face, "Lady Hokage I will accept this mission with the state of mind of preserving the Sharingan."

The blonde busty woman nodded, she dismissed the others Neji who gave a simpatic look to her, Lee hugging her saying something that is the most youthful thing that she has ever done and finally Gai Sensei with a straight face looked at Tenten giving her a thumbs up.

After they left Tenten, face went from determination to sadness to crying in less than a second. Her knees buckled giving way to her weight of her body as she fell to the floor beginning to sob in her hands. Shizune despite that she was ignored for today's meeting came kneeling next to the brown-haired woman embracing her.

Tenten quickly wrapped her arms around the older woman crying hysterically in bosom, the assistant rubbed her back while to sooth her worries.

Anko looked at Tsunade with uncertainty in her eyes, the busty blonde-haired woman looked away though she could not help but feel guilty right now. Tenten was young, naïve maybe; headstrong kunoichi but the one thing she had taken away from the teenage girl was her freedom of choice with this mission.

That is why Tenten was sobbing her freedom has been taken away from her, her freedom of fallen in love with whom she would wanted to love.

* * *

><p><span>Uchiha Compound<span>

Another day lost for Sasuke, it was maddening for him, Karin had yet to return and Sasuke was practicing on a dummy that he sent up to vent his frustration to keep his cool down. The search for this Tenten was a nuisance, not only that for the millionth time he questioned himself why did he bet that moron!

He gritted his teeth as chidori sliced through the dummy at full force causing it to obliterate by it.

"My, my so violent Sasuke-kun." Karin stated as she looked at him with awe, though it was short lived when Sasuke pinned her to the wall of his former main house kunai at her neck with sharingan glaring bloody red into the eyes of Karin.

She swallowed dryly carefully choosing her next words, "I've found her."

"Take me to her." He said coldly

She shook her head, "Not a good time…"

Sasuke was about to slice a thin mark on her neck when she said, "Training! She is training with a Jōnin ninja! I followed and their training I do not know for what though, I overheard that the training will last at least two-to-three days!"

"So you are not that useless after all then Karin." Sasuke put his kunai away, "Did you get a good read on her chakra signature?"

"The both of them, I didn't know which one was the target." She replied, "I know was with buns on her head and the other was with a messy ponytail."

'Buns on her head?' Sasuke eyes narrowed then suddenly a brief image of her face came to him, he smirked, "The one we are looking for is the one with the buns on her head now that I remember, very well on the third day in the evening we'll have our target."

* * *

><p><strong>LXD: Hello again Chapter 3 for you. Not much going on this chapter but I guessed an update was in order for the long wait I caused. Hoped you'd enjoy comment, rate, subscribe…till then<strong>


	5. Mission Part 2: Taken

**Chapter 4- Mission part 2 Taken **

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 Days later<strong>

Tenten was briefed in the Hokage's office 3 days ago that starting on Tuesday, the brown haired teen was to start her training lesson in seduction with Anko after she cried her heart out since receiving that dreadful mission.

Tsunade wanted her to start training that day but both Anko and Shizune talked her out of it. They reasoned with the Hokage that Tenten was still in shock and not in right mind to start with seduction right away.

Though the busty blonde argued that it didn't matter whether or not she was in a sane mind or not she was kunoichi with a duty with responsibilities and she also argued that she knew the risk of the mission which she accepted.

However they countered in order to perform at the maximum potentially she need to be sharp and pay attention to what the lesson was going to be about meaning if she failed the mission it could lost her life and the last Sharingan pureblood.

To this the Hokage did not want to argue, though she wanted to, however knowing Shizune she was going to let her hear the end of it if Tenten was to do a mission if she wasn't in a straight thinking method, so reluctantly she gave in.

That did not mean though it was fun, oh no it was dreadful but the main point that Anko had pointed to Tenten stuck with for last for few days.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Anko's House<em>

"_Here's the bottom line, Panda buns." _

_Tenten twitched at the nickname._

"_I don't know Sasuke Uchiha personally, but I know his type and how they think. A man like that is not one to waste his time, especially around fan girls. He is a man that speaks through action, I'm sure you heard of the saying 'Actions speak louder than words.'"_

_Tenten nodded taking vigorous notes, she had at least 30 pages of notes, and it has been nonstop note taking, getting the seduction part down right. Though it was fun to Anko it was torture for Tenten as she had to try to seduce the snake mistress in Sasuke henge form. _

"_I'm sure you are still wondering why all of a sudden you're being sent to take time out of your life in order to help bring back Sasuke home, am I right or am I wrong."_

"_All I know is that I am needed to preserve the Sharingan, that's is it." Tenten growled in annoyance_

"_Don't get to feisty now Ten, I know you are still upset over being the one sent to the lion's den, but you need to focus, this is the most important mission that you will receive in your ninja career." Anko said crossing her arms, "What do you know about Orochimaru?"_

"_Besides the fact that is he a legendary Sannin like our Hokage and is a traitor to Konoha…" Tenten mused some more, "Attacked the village during the Chūnin exams and either than not much."_

"_I won't have time to give you all the information about __**him**__ since we are on limited time, however if do encounter that piece of garbage, stay away from him, he is very dangerous to be around with as well as his medical assistance Kabuto." Anko grabbed her shoulders firmly, "Stick close to Sasuke as much as you can but don't overdo it." _

_Tenten nodded,_

"_Remember, your goal is to convince him to come back to Konoha of his own free will. To do that, you have to get inside his head. And I don't mean being with him 24/7 to the point where he will discard as annoying. You have to an impression that will make him be drawn to you. Find out what makes him tick in here."_

_Anko tapped two fingers against her temple, "and in here." She tapped the same two fingers over her heart."_

_"Then this is about getting him to fall in love with me, correct?" _

"_Wrong, this is about not him falling in love with you but this about him falling __**in love **__with you."_

"_What?"_

"_Make him get to know the weapons mistress of Konoha, show him that you are not useless and that you can take care of yourself especially in dire circumstances, men like him only respect those who have power so make him __**love**__ you, show him that there is to life than just revenge."_

* * *

><p><span>Flashback end<span>

Despites Anko's words, Tenten still felt that this all too sudden, seriously above all the kunoichi in Konoha why did it have to be her? She hardly knew Sasuke, heck they hardly said one word to each other for crying out loud!

Tenten looked up at the night sky from balcony of her apartment, _'Something is not adding up here.'_

Though the weapons mistress had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen later down the road, she had a feeling that information was withheld from her because a mission like this doesn't come around dancing its way to the Hokage's office without a good reason.

'_I will find why I was chosen.' _Tenten gripped the bar of the balcony before easing up going to bed though tonight she will hardly get some sleep.

Four pair of eyes watched intently, one with blood red eyes with a killing intent while the other looked unimpressed.

Karin scoffed leaning against a tree, "Sasuke forget about that girl she doesn't look that tough nor does have what it takes to be the mother of your babies."

She took off her glasses, then swayed her hips for Sasuke to notice, he did notice yet it wasn't affecting him as Karin thought it would.

She said in a seductive tone, "If you want I could be the mo….*gags*"

Karin felt her body being lifted a few inches off the ground as she felt the oxygen leave her body

"Pull a stunt like that on me again Karin and I promise I will kill you." Sasuke glared his eyes into her frighten ones, "Whom I chose or not to be the Uchiha wife is none of your concern, you are here to perform a duty and complete it not to ask question nor concern you with my affairs."

He let her as she dropped to the branch gasping for air, she rubbed her neck speechless, "…"

Sasuke turned his back to her giving her the cold shoulder, "Let's go before someone shows up, I want to get out of here to finish my training with Orochimaru so I can kill my brother and win this bet against dope."

He shushined to the balcony to where Tenten was once at. Karin looked down but not defeated, _'I will make you mine Sasuke, and I'm going to make sure that bimbo doesn't take you away from me.'_

She got up, dusting herself off before appearing next to Sasuke. He scanned the place for any traps that might appeared, it was fortunate that she had none. Opening the window to her apartment Sasuke silently crept in.

Karin followed suit scanning the room, it wasn't too big nor was small just the right size for someone to live comfortable in. Sasuke looked at the girl curled up in her bed, he looked at her features she looked delicate, small, and something very fragile easily to break.

He walked to the head of the bed, placing his hand on her head leaning into her. Tenten eyes opened her eyes slowly, the blurry figure was white.

"Neji?" She asked hoarsely

"Wrong…"

This awoken Tenten with a start as she was greeted with red eyes and three tomoe spinning, "Now sleep once more…"

Tenten's eyes grew dim as she slumped down in her bed again, Sasuke picked her up carrying her in his arms bridal style with the sheet wrapped around her. He turned to Karin, "Get a backpack ready for her and take some clothes from her drawers. We leave now!"

Karin was about to protest, but decided against it, obeying his commands.

Sasuke slipped through the window with his prize in his arms, _'Step one completed, now moving on to step two: see if she is worthy to be an Uchiha.'_

Now he waited for Karin to do some packing, he smirked as he thought, _'Naruto I will not lose to you! Be prepared to lose!" _

* * *

><p><strong>LXD: Ok chapter 4 a time skip yet done and out of the way. I've been busy with writing other fan fiction mainly Spiderman but I won't get into that, so Sasuke takes Tenten out of the village. Now the real stuff begins. Anyway share your thoughts, Comments, rate it, and Subscribe and I will see you next chapter. <strong>

**Ps: Thanks for the reviews and Subscription **


	6. Discovery

**Chapter 5 **

The next day

Neji came by to Tenten's apartment, though he does not show it, he always concern for his only female teammate. He stopped by in front of her door knocking on it; he waited for a few moments.

A few seconds past and Neji knocked again, once again no answer.

'_Odd, Tenten is usually up at this time.' _Neji narrowed his eyes, _'Byakugan!'_

He scanned the house, he searched deeper into the rooms, once he searched in her room, his eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p><span>Running away from the village<span>

With Tenten in his arms Sasuke, raced out of the village without drawing suspicion towards him or Karin last night, despite the fact that night guards were there patrolling, there were also ANBU ninja's patrolling.

They were at least a good 9 miles away from the main village Sasuke had to push himself as well as his companion to the limit and beyond. He had to get as far away as possible for the reason being he made a bond there and he did not want the reminder of that bond he shared with a certain blonde haired teenager.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping brown-haired woman in his arms; she looked peaceful while she slept something that he envied of her. After the massacre, he always had nightmares about the night his clan was murder and taken away from the person he had called brother.

He stopped suddenly on a branch confusing the red hair kunoichi who was behind him.

"What's wrong…Sasuke?" Karin asked, she was winded it was a nonstop travel to Orochimaru's hideout for 24 hours at a very fast pace and the worst was not even over, it was a week travel yet it was still aggravating.

"She's slowing us down, we need to speed up." Sasuke said as he laid Tenten on the branch that they were on, he released the genjutsu on the girl.

She groaned cringing from the light.

'_What happened?' _Tenten rubbed her eyes; she slowly opened them with one eye shut tight. Everything around her was bright, white and blurry; Tenten could not deter what was what, soon enough the blurriness started to leave her and two figures started to emerge.

"Who?" Tenten felt around, apparently she felt something rough behind her, using that as support she slowly stood.

Once up, she rubbed her eyes again, this time she saw trees in her surroundings, "How…"

"I brought you."

She looked at the source of the masculine voice; she froze at who was standing before her looking with calculating eyes. It has been two and half years since she last saw him, his face changed from that of a boy to a young man still it had some features of when he was younger.

Now that she thought about it, Tenten looked at him from head to toe. His outfit had changed dramatically last time she saw him, he was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams he switched over to completely black.

Now the man standing in front of the leaf Kunoichi was more muscular, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt, which was worn open at the torso. Along with that he wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

"S-s-sasuke…Uchiha…" Her heart was racing, thoughts going a mile a minute. Officially speaking, this was not the plan that the Hokage had in mind. The plan was for them to find one of Orochimaru's bases with the help of Jiraiya supposedly giving Tenten enough time to prep on how to convince Sasuke to return to the village.

In a way, in her mind this was a disaster, the plans are ruined and technically this was kidnapping, now that she thought about it. Who else had red eyes either than an Uchiha?

He smirked closing the gap between them by putting a hand to the tree leaning dangerously into her personal boundary a very daring move. Tenten insistently went for her scrolls full of weapons, only problem was she had no scrolls.

"I'm surprised you even remembered me Tenten…" He dropped his smirk; he put his other hand on the tree trapping the brown-haired woman.

Karin on the other hand was steaming with a vein popping out of her head fist clenched, _'She is so dead!'_

To make matters worse Tenten was still in her pajamas of a white tank top showing a bit of cleavage with panda's short that went up to her thighs revealing her smooth fair skin legs. She blushed furiously at the situation.

Sasuke came to a direct stopped over her mouth unintentionally might I add, she dropped to the branch sitting down clutching her chest with both hands gripping tightly over it.

*Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump*

'_He tried to...' _Tenten heart raced even more

Sasuke on the outside did not show any emotion however on the inside he mentally smirked, _'This is going to be easier than I thought. Naruto you made the biggest mistake of your life.'_

Naruto Apartment

Naruto still sleeping in his bed shuddered.

He rolled over to his side, "Won't…lose…to…Sasuke…"

Back to Sasuke

Karin still being ignored roared in her mind, _'WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT B**** I'M GOING TO CASAERATE HER TO KINGDOM COME! THAT SOULD BE ME NOT HER!'_

A sudden chill swept Tenten; she looked over to see a redhead girl glaring daggers and death at her wearing an unusual hairstyle. Her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight.

She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

'_What's her problem?' _She thought

"Get dressed." Sasuke snapped her out her thoughts

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself so I'll say it once more change your clothes unless you like being in your shorts."

In the dawn of her moment, her backpack was thrown straight at the weapon mistress who glared daggers at the redhead.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage Tower<span>

Tsunade rubbed her temples from a headache that was about to ensue, Neji had rushed into her office explaining that Tenten was missing to which he explained that he entered her apartment noticing that the window was wide open which was very suspicious since she never leaves it open. He looked in her room noticing that the drawers been ransacked and some clothes were lying on the floor while others were missing.

When he finished his observation explanation of the house he took note that her headband on her table along with her weapon scrolls, again he stated that Tenten never left those behind. He made sure to confirm with Guy Sensei and Lee if they had seen any sign of her in which they responded to a no.

Now standing before the Hokage was a few ANBU Ninjas, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Shikamaru Nara the lazy one.

She eye them very carefully, "Alright listen up and listen up good because I'm only going to say this once. One of our kunoichi Tenten disappeared last night for unknown reason, Neji Hyūga suspect's foul play with her disappearance further more…"

That is how as she got when the door burst open to reveal a mummified person walk in with a cane in one hand and a folder in the other.

"Danzō! How many times do I have to tell you to stop barging in like that?!" Tsunade looked at the man irritated, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Tsunade…"

"Lady Hokage too you old man." She growled

"Lady Hokage, my sources inform me that Sasuke Uchiha and unknown assailant arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village three days ago." Danzō walked up to her desk while the other cleared a path for him, he dropped the folder on her desk, "Why hasn't our ANBU discovered them?"

"Please tell me how you got this evidence or remark that Sasuke was here in the village?" Tsunade leaned for making a triangle with her fingers.

Danzō snorted then used his left hand sliding the folder in her direction, "Where I got my sources is none of your concern…"

"Correction Danzō everything that goes on this village and all the affairs that happen are my concern now spill it." She countered with venom in her voice as she grabbed the folder

"Very well, a few ANBU came to me and informed of two hooded figures in the village."

Tsunade tore the folder open taking out three pictures, when they fell on her desk she sorted them and to her surprise no to her shock recognized a very familiar fan on the back of them. She looked at another two of them going to the Uchiha compound, there was no mistaking it, Sasuke indeed had stopped by the village, but what was his purpose here three days ago.

How did he even get…on second thought, she was going to kill the two guards in front of the Village gate later.

Village Gate

"Achoo…" Then a shudder followed after

"Bless you Kotetsu, allergies again?" Asked his long time best friend Izumo Kamizuki

"No Izumo, something far worse than this cruddy job." Kotetsu said growing pale

Back to the Hokage tower

She looked at the last photo, Sasuke face revealed with a familiar brown haired teenager in his arms. _'So he came here for her, well then this actually speeds up the plans then.'_

"I have a mission for Guy and Shikamaru will accompany you."

"What a drag."

* * *

><p><span>Back with Sasuke<span>

Sasuke made sure that Karin stuck close with Tenten as changed her clothes which was only a few moments, in case she tried to escape, Karin on the other hand had different opinions with Tenten so they had a little chat.

The brown-haired woman had Karin five fingers still marked on her cheeks, and it hurt like no tomorrow, Tenten besides the slapping to the face, had her hands tied in front by a very thin wire that would cut her if she tried to escape or perform a jutsu.

Now holding the wire was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, both ninjas were a good 15 feet apart.

"You know you could have asked me to stick by you and we could be at the cross roads in another three minutes instead of tying my hands together." She said to Sasuke

Sasuke did not say a word to her only focused on getting to his destination. Karin still kept an eye on her in case she tried to do anything with Sasuke.

Tenten sighed thinking about her mission and the words the Anko said to her rang in her mind, _'Above all the Kunoichi why me?'_

Suddenly Tenten tripped on her own two feet causing the weapons mistress to lose balance she gasped as sped towards the ground; she crashed into a few branches as she descending rapidly breaking a few ribs closing her eyes she cringed as the pain traveled through her body. Soon enough she was in a free fall, she awaited the impact of the ground to knock out completely.

That did not happen as she felt that her body just stopped into a pair of arms. Weakly she looked at her savior who was none other than the Uchiha prodigy.

"You're a clumsy kunoichi." He stated flat and cold

"You're…uh…not the one tied to a piece of…uh…of…w-wire."

Her ribs were definitely broken as she tried to touch them she recoiled in pain.

Indeed he wasn't the one tied with a piece of wire, when the Uchiha felt that wire tug that very moment he let it go competely to see what was going one, he saw his prisoner crash into a tree after that fall.

Sasuke looked up to see Karin dropping down to ground level, he soon felt something sticky on his chest; he saw that the girl's elbow scraped with blood he traveled further up her arm to her tied wrist seeing a small tint of blood wanting to gush out.

'_Troublesome, now this is going to take even longer to get to Sound.' _He thought he looked up it was still bright out however getting back was a week journey, "Get the first kit aid ready to bandage her up and make it fast."

Unknown to them they were being watched by a four pair of eyes, two from Konoha whose task by the Hokage was to confirm that Tenten was with the Uchiha and the other pair was one from the bipolar Venus man eating flytrap, **"It seems Itachi little brother has a new** playmate, he will be most curious indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>LXD: And that is a rap for Chapter 5. Anyway, I got not much to say about this chapter except that hope you all enjoyed it. Comment, rate, subscribe…till the next chapter<strong>


End file.
